Tout pour toi
by Vegalula
Summary: Après deux d'absence Draco appareit au QG de l'ordre? Pourquoi est il parti? Et comment expliquer le sentiment que semble lui porter Lupin? dsl je suis nul en résumé... 1ère vrai fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello je me présente Vegalula et il s'agit de ma première fic, les chapitres sont assez courts mais au moins vous êtes sur(e)s d'avoir la suite chaque semaine ^^

Disclaimer : Aussi dramatique soit il les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont à J K Rowling donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désaroi...

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans, deux longues années qu'il s'échinait à réfléchir, à se battre, a survivre… Mais ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était jamais assez… Cela faisait deux ans que le monde sorcier était en guerre, deux années où la liste des victimes ne cessait de s'allonger, dans les deux camps les pertes ne comptaient même plus. De toute façon il avait arrêté de compter, c'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi… Combien de fois c'était-il senti de coupable de tous ces morts, combien de fois avait-il pleuré hanté par ces milliers de visages accusateurs. Deux années c'était trop long, il n'était pas assez rapide, pas assez fort. Cela faisait deux qu'Harry Potter ressassait les même pensées jours après, la guerre était rude, mais quelle guerre ne l'était pas, après tout n'était-il pas logique qu'une guerre fasse des morts, la guerre est toujours parmi nous quand ce n'est pas nous qui la vivons c'est les autres qui la subissent. Mais il y a toujours des fous assez inconscient qui pensent qu'une guerre ne se fait pas sans mal, même ceux qui combattent pour un monde « meilleur » n'hésitent pas à prendre les armes et à se battre avec cette même férocité, cette férocité qui caractérise la guerre dans toute sa « splendeur ». Ce début de septembre à Square Grimmaud, le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix l'ambiance était explosive, devant une bonne partie des membres de l'ordre, comprenant Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, se tenaient Draco Malfoy soutenu par Séverus Rogue, espion émérite de l'ordre.

« Que fait la fouine ici ? » Fut la première phrase que prononça Ron, après tout ce fils de mangemort avait fait de leur scolarité un enfer, avec ses insultes et ses coups bas, Harry le détestait, il détestait tout ce que ce Serpentard représentait cette nature hautaine, ce détachement, était-il le seul à ne pas être touché par la guerre. Mais ce qu'Harry détestait le plus c'était la lâcheté dans le Serpentard avait toujours fait preuves, il ne s'était même pas rangé du coté de Voldemort, à la surprise de tous, pourtant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre, non il avait tout simplement disparu pendant deux ans. Bien sur l'ordre s'était interrogée après tout, un fils de mangemort en liberté était toujours une menace même si il ne s'était pas rallié à Voldemort. Il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs à propos de son départ, certains prétendait qu'il était parti mission pour Voldemort, d'autres disaient qu'il cherchait à devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, mais de nombreux comme Harry pensaient qu'il avait juste fui les combats, oui Harry aurait même préféré qu'il se joigne à Voldemort plutôt que de ne rien faire pour lui c'était pire que tout. En repensant à cela Harry ressentit un flot de haine, pendant que lui combattait, perdait ses amis et s'infligeait les pires tortures morales ce traite ne faisait rien, mais en plus il osait apparaitre ici chez eux, eux qui avait tant souffert c'en était trop… Alors au sein de cette petite assemblée se déroula l'une des scènes les plus déroutante qu'ils aient vécue ; alors que Harry leva sa baguette et lança un crucio Draco ne fit rien pour se protéger, au contraire il se pencha les bras serrant son ventre en fermant les yeux attendant une affreuse douleur qui ne vint pas il ouvrit les yeux, devant lui se tenait Remus Lupin, ce loup garou, qui se tordait de douleur avec des cris stridents ; Draco regarda autour de lui les membres de l'ordre étaient sonnés même la surprise se lisait dans les yeux du vieux fou Dumbledore quand à celui de Harry on pouvait de l'incompréhension mais aussi de la culpabilité après tout ne venait-il pas de blesser l'une de ses figures paternel. Faisant fi de sa stupeur Draco s'approcha de Lupin et posa ses mains sur son front, il put entendre les menaces de Harry qui lui interdisait de le toucher, il ferma ses yeux et au bout de quelques secondes Lupin cessa de crier et se releva, comme si il n'avait rien subit comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Harry avait assisté à toute cette scène avec une seule question, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'homme qu'il respectait le plus s'était interposer comme cela, il savait ce qu'avait fait Malfoy, il s'était même fait virer de Poulard à cause de cette sale fouine alors pourquoi ? Il attendait sa réponse mais tout ce qu'il reçu ce fut la phrase de Rogue qui rompit cette atmosphère d'incompréhension

«Je demande à l'ordre de protéger mon filleul, cela fait deux ans qu'il est poursuivi par les mangemorts. Fort heureusement le premier mangemort à l'attraper fut moi...»

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait put répondre, Lupin s'approcha de Draco et déclara en le fixant:

« Je le protégerai Séverus n'ai crainte. » Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la multitude de sentiment qu'éprouva Harry à ce moment précis, mais un seul sentiment revenait et rongeait son cœur _trahison. _Après tout comment expliquer l'attitude de Lupin. Pourtant il savait que Lupin était un homme de confiance il ne le trahirait pas impunément, oui une fois de plus c'était la faute de Malfoy. Oh qu'il le détestait, il se tourna vers Malfoy mais ce dernier venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Lupin.

« Je vais le conduire dans mes appartement, mais avant laisser moi ajouter une seule chose. Si l'un d'entre vous tente de toucher à un seul cheuveux de Draco, il devra d'abord me tuer car moi je ne serai en aucun cas clément avec lui. » Lupin avait parlé avec la voix la plus douce posssible mes ses yeux brillaient d'une folie meurtrière, à ce moment Harry remerciait la nature pacifiste de Rémus car maintenant il semblait sur le point de se transformer à chaque instant. Mais Harry prit son courage et s'approcha de lui et ne dit qu'un mot : « Pourquoi ? » Rémus lui lança un de ses regards doux et à la fois graves et il répondit

« La vérité ne te plairait pas du tout Harry, je la suspecte même de te détruire si tu n'es pas prêt l'entendre… » Sur ce il s'en alla, laissant un Harry en proie à des questions sans réponses.

* * *

Voili Voilou zé fini ( oui l'auteur retombe souvent en enfance quand elle travaille trop) casse toi conscience! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes je n'ai pas de béta alors il est possible que de nombreuses aient échappées à mon attention ( oui l'auteur fait aussi partie de ces personnes plus distraites que la moyenne...)

Bonne journée à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aussi dramatique soit il les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont à J K Rowling donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désaroi...

Ouais et comme je suis gentille je vous poste 2 chap d'un coup adorez moi public ( non l'auteur n'a pas les chevilles qui gonflent, elles sont déjà immense ^^) mais casse toi conscience de mes deux... euh , donc voila bonne lecture lol.

* * *

Chaleureux ce fut le mot qui qualifiait le mieux les appartements de Rémus Lupin, lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant dans cette pièce juste deux portes qui devait donner vers la salle de bain et la chambres les murs oscillaient entre un jaune et un bleu pale, un sofa en cuir noir ainsi qu'un fauteuil faisaient face à une cheminée et une bibliothèque de taille moyenne. Draco put voir près de la fenêtre des plantes qui semblaient être fraichement installées, il souri ce Lupin semblaient avoir pensé à tout… C'est donc dans une inspection des lieux que Rémus le trouva.

« Je les ai apporté pour toi. » dit il en fixant les plantes.

« Merci il me semble que je vais en avoir plus que besoin. » répondit Draco puis il se tourna vers Rémus et lui dit droit dans les yeux «Es-tu sur que tu pourras supporter tout cela ? » Remus ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il était déterminé.

«Oui bien sur, cela ne m'étonne pas après tout je suis un outil nécessaire… » Ajouta Draco. À l'écoute de ces mots Rémus se sentit coupable, après tout Draco n'avait pas tord, quand il l'avait vu il n'avait pensé qu'aux possibilités que lui apportait Draco et maintenant il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé peut être le contact de sa main lui avait fait entrevoir autre chose. Il fixa Draco, qu'il était beau, qu'il était différent du jeune Malfoy rencontré quelques années plus tôt ; oui il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en ce jeune homme de 20 ans. C'est vrai les gestes de Draco étaient plus graciles, il semblait constamment en discussion avec soi, son attitude autrefois qualifiée de hautaine représentait aujourd'hui un détachement que beaucoup voudraient atteindre. Alors les dires disaient vrai il était possible d'atteindre un tel degré de sagesse, à ce moment Rémus se sentit fier, fier de protéger un tel joyau de l'humanité. Draco était ce dont le monde sorcier avait le plus besoin. Puis il pensa à Harry, si ce dernier continuait constamment à agresser Draco il perdrait l'un des derniers liens le rattachant encore à cette époque des maraudeurs. Mais quitte à choisir il était certain maintenant il mourrait pour Draco, parce que ce dernier le méritait plus que tout. Pour tout ce qu'il vivait, Rémus se devait de protéger Draco…

« Je mourrai pour toi Draco, et tu le sais. » Draco le savait c'est vrai, ce Rémus était un être fabuleux, maintenant avec lui il savait qu'il souffrirait moins. Après quelques heures de silence à apprécier la chaleur et à admirer les flammes il fut décidé que Draco, malgré ses protestations, aurait la chambre de Rémus pendant que ce dernier aurait à utiliser le sofa. Draco était reconnaissant envers Rémus, ils décidèrent ainsi de partager leurs rêves et comment devait s'organiser leurs protections. En peu de temps Draco s'endormit, sans doute épuisés par ses deux ans de fuite sans répit. Rémus n'osa pas le réveiller, il transfigura une couverture et les couvrit tous les deux, il s'endormit lui aussi en pensant qu'il avait trouvé un autre but en plus de Harry.

C'est dans cette position qu'Harry les découvrit le lendemain. Car Harry avait réfléchi toute la nuit, les paroles que lui avait dit Rémus sous entendait une chose bien précise, Rémus était lié à Draco. Cela avait excédé Harry, il ne voulait pas partager Rémus avait-il pensé et puis s'il fallait vraiment le faire, il ne supportait pas qu'il s'agisse de cet abruti de Malfoy, il le détestait trop pour ça. Lorsqu'il entra chez Rémus il les vit, Rémus enlaçait protectivement Draco qui avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Rémus, les deux avaient un sommeil serein et Rémus souriait, c'était un sourire apaisé, bien loin de cette mine grave qu'il affichait depuis le début de la guerre. Lorsque Harry s'approcha Draco ouvrit les yeux, il fixa Harry pendant un moment puis comme la veille toucha le front de Rémus et ferma ses yeux, Rémus sortit de son sommeil réparateur n'ayant pas encore remarqué Harry il sourit en voyant Draco, enfin il se tourna vers le visiteur en suivant le regard de Draco.

« Harry ! Que se passe t-il, c'est bien la première fois que tu viens si tôt ici… »

« Je voulais te parler. »Répondit Harry puis en regardant Draco il ajouta « En privé, si possible… » Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il lança un dernier regard à Rémus puis disparut dans la pièce. Rémus fit un signe à Harry l'invitant ainsi à s'assoir.

«De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ? » Il l'avait dit de sa voix la plus rassurante, il semblait plus détendu Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une poussée de haine envers Malfoy, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que depuis son arrivée Rémus semblait avoir retrouvé une nouvelle joie de vivre, bien sur Rémus était heureux avec Harry mais il y avait toujours eu dans son regard une lueur de manque, Draco avait-il comblé ce manque ?

« Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Malfoy soit défendu, et encore moins par toi. » Malgré l'excuse, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'emmètre cette critique et en remarquant le regard blessé de Rémus il se réprimanda, il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je vais te l'expliquer d'une autre manière, tu viens du monde moldu Harry alors forcément il y a des informations auxquelles tu n'as pas voulu prêter attention, tu sais Harry malgré ses défauts j'aime le monde sorcier et les miracles qu'il peut faire apparaitre et aujourd'hui je suis plus que heureux de faire partie de cette communauté. »

« Je ne comprend pas Rémus. » Et c'était vrai Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir et quel était le lien avec Draco…

« Je ne peux en dire plus Harry, tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'il y a des choses Harry que tu ne pourra jamais comprendre si tu reste tel que tu es maintenant, tu sais je vais même te dire une chose, si Voldemort avait eu une autre politique envers les moldus et les enfants sorciers issus des moldus beaucoup de membres de notre côté aurait sans doute rejoint ses troupes, ce qui est désolant est qu'une bonne partie de l'ordre se bat et participe à cette guerre pour des raisons plus qu'erronés et ce qui me désole le plus c'est que tu en fais partie de ces personnes. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Rémus, tu pense que tous ce que je subis, non tous que nous subissons, tout ce pourquoi nous nous battons n'a pas de raison assez légitime ! » Harry avait la sensation d'exploser sa magie ne tenait plus en place ; les mots de Rémus étaient si incompréhensibles, dans cet élan de colère il avait cassé les supports des plantes ainsi que les vitres des fenêtres ; il ne comprenait pas les mots de Rémus, quelle était sa raison à lui qu'il considérait mieux que celle des autres ?

« Je ne peux rien ajouter Harry, il est très droit de se battre pour ceux qu'on aime afin de les protéger mais le but de cette guerre implique plus que la vie de tes amis ou de tes ennemis, il… » Avant que Rémus n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, un cri déchirant fut perçut de la salle de bain, c'était Draco et au son de ses cris la douche était tout sauf joyeuse. Harry se calma et suivi Rémus dans la salle de bain porté par la curiosité. Dans cette pièce se déroulait un spectacle des plus affligeant, Malfoy se tenait la tête avait les yeux vitreux, la bouche en sang, une flaque de ce même liquide par terre laissait deviner la raison de la présence de sang dans la bouche Malfoy, il venait de le rendre. Très vite comme si il avait sentit sa présence Draco se tourna ver Rémus et lui tendit les bras, il ne cessait de crier _Ankar _en pleurant puis il eut un spasme et recracha du sang, Rémus observa Draco puis semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il courut vers le salon et rapporta les plantes qui avaient perdues leurs supports, il transfigura des vases et posa les plantes dans chacun des vases respectifs, et comme Draco n'arrêtait pas de se tordre de douleur, il remplit la baignoire d'eau et plongea le corps de Drago dans l'eau et le laissa ainsi puis il prit Harry et le sortit de salle de bain en fermant la porte. Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il avait beau détesté Malfoy il n'était pas aussi insensible à sa douleur, « Il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie. » Il l'avait dit mais tout dans les gestes de Rémus lui montrait qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi « Ce n'est pas nécessaire Harry, ils ne pourront rien pour lui. » Il s'était assis et semblait attendre. Environ une demi heure plus tard Draco sortit de la salle il était habillé simplement d'un e chemise blanche un peu trop grande pour lui, surement celle de Rémus avait pensé Harry, et d'un bas de pyjama, pourtant Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe il avait rattaché ses cheveux et ne portait pas de chaussure, Harry se souvint que la veille Draco n'avait pas de chaussure non plus. Et rien dans le comportement de Draco ne montrait qu'il avait eu un malaise il y a encore quelques instant. Sans dire un mot il se dirigea vers Rémus reposant sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Devant cette scène Harry se sentit bizarrement de trop il s'apprêtait à sortir puis se souvint d'autre chose il se tourna vers Rémus et ajouta « Les mangemorts vont organiser un raid dans un village moldu au sud, Dumbledore a décidé que tu ferais parti de l'équipe de sauvetage, quand à ton protégé il nous a assigné sa protection à Hermione et à moi. » Rémus fixa Draco puis s'écarta délicatement de lui «Je vais me préparer. » Il ajouta à l'attention de Draco « Cela risque d'être assez long mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à t'adresser à Dumbledore, Draco répondit d'une voix anormalement lasse «Pour le moment je n'ai besoin que de toi. » Il avait parlé mais rien dans ses yeux ne démontrait un quelconque sentiment. « Je sais… » Ce fut les dernières paroles de Rémus avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Harry s'adressa à Malfoy en lui demandant de le suivre, il le conduisit vers la bibliothèque où Hermione travaillait sur une façon de détruire Voldemort, à la vue des deux jeunes elle leurs adressa un salut amical auquel seul Harry répondit Draco se dirigea rapidement vers une fenêtre et installa du mieux qu'il put et resta à observer l'extérieur jusqu'au retour de Rémus.

* * *

Fini alors c'était comment?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aussi dramatique soit il les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont à J K Rowling donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désaroi...

Ta dam le chapitre 3 bref si j'ai pris autant d'avance c'est parce que j'ai des exams la semaine prochaine donc faut que je bosse ( non l'auteur ne se plaint pas et ne vous raconte pas sa vie que neni ^^)

* * *

Rémus était partit depuis six jours déjà, Harry devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Depuis trois jours il ne cessait de marcher tout au long de la bibliothèque, cela avait le don d'excéder Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Voyons Harry tu exagères je suis sur que Rémus va très, assied-toi s'il te plait tu me donne le tournis à marcher comme ça. » Harry s'arrêta et s'assit près de Ron

« Ce n'est pas rassurant du tout, cela fait six jours qu'il est partit, je ne comprends il n'a même pas envoyé de message… »

« Franchement je pense que tu te fais du mal pour rien ai confiance en Rémus. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry explose, avoir confiance à quoi cela allait il lui servir Rémus devait être en danger et lui il était là ; non cela faisait trop mal, Harry savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Rémus ; pas après avoir perdu Sirius. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se disputer avec lui, si seulement il avait su…

« …Malfoy » Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix d'Hermione.

« Euh désolé mais j'ai un peu perdu le fil, de quoi parlais tu ? »

Hermione soupira et répondit « Je disais que u devrai parler à Malfoy. »

« Comment ça je ne vois pas ce que la fouine à avoir avec ça. » Harry commençait déjà a ressentir une pointe d'exaspération à l'évocation du nom de sa Némésis, pourquoi fallait-il remettre sur le tapis l'existence de ce parasite, cela faisait des jours qu'il avait réussi à oublier sa présence. Surtout que le Serpentard se faisait discret.

« Voyons Harry tu sais bien que Rémus a décidé de le protéger, et si je me souviens bien Dumbledore lui a remis une lettre hier matin. »

« Tu penses qu'elle serait de Rémus ? »

« Peut être… » Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre ou chaque Draco se postait, cela faisait six jours qu'il passait son temps à regarder à travers les vitres, il ne mangeait pas ne parlait à personne, il restait là prostré perdu dans des pensées auxquelles personnes ne pouvaient accéder. Harry resta quelques minutes à l'observer, le Serpentard avait perdu du poids il semblait encore plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs, Harry se dit avec inquiétude que Rémus serait très en colère lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa fautes, ce Malfoy ne faisait rien du tout il restait là sur sa fenêtre alors forcement Harry pensait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un Serpentard pourri et gâté. Et aujourd'hui pour ne pas changer il portait encore une chemise blanche de Rémus avec aujourd'hui un bas de pyjama en soie noir, il n'avait toujours pas de chaussure, Harry se surprit à se demander si le Serpentard n'avait pas froid. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre était que pendant tout le temps qu'il l'observait, Draco l'avait sentit venir (1) ne supportant plus que d'être observé comme cela il se retourna et fit face à Harry.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? » Aussi étonnant soit il Draco n'avait pas parlé avec sa hargne habituelle, de toute façon il ne parlait presque jamais depuis son arrivée, aujourd'hui était l'une des rares occasions où Harry entendait sa voix, il utilisait une voix neutre d'où il ne transpirait aucune émotion.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Rémus ? »

« Il va bien… » Mais pourquoi avait-il cette nouvelle manie de parler si peu, à Poulard c'était lui parlait le plus et qui enclenchait les joutes verbales en premiers, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant. Mais Harry ne se démontait pas pour autant il voulait savoir et cet abruti lui donnera des réponses.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? Nous n'avons rien reçu qui nous affirme qu'il est en sécurité. »

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Harry sentait la colère monter en lui peu à peu.

« Écoute Malfoy, je sais que tu as reçu une lettre ; si elle est de Rémus cela me concerne aussi. »

« N'aie crainte Potter cette lettre ne te concerne en rien… » Cela en était trop Harry ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, il empoigna Malfoy le poussa contre le mur, il ne contrôlait pas très bien sa magie et celle-ci soufflait les environs comme son propriétaire elle devenait menaçante.

« Écoute moi bien Malfoy, être le protéger de Rémus ne te permet pas de nous cacher des informations alors tu vas me donner cette lettre, ne comprend tu pas à quel point je suis inquiet ? Non, es-tu seulement capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? » Harry se pencha vers Malfoy pour le relever, mais il se recula avec effroi, Malfoy était en train de refaire une crise, du sang sortait de sa bouche ses yeux était redevenu vitreux et il se tenait le ventre en criant de douleur. Ron et Hermione attirés par les cris se rapprochèrent et assistèrent à la scène, puis Hermione se ressaisit elle lança un corpus sur Malfoy et l'emmena d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, elle fut suivit par Ron peu de temps après. Quand à Harry il était restait là, il fixait avec intérêt la flaque de sang par terre, le sang de sa Némésis ; il se demanda si il avait été la cause de cette crise, était-ce le fait de l'avoir brutalisé. Non cela n'irait pas, Harry savait une chose il n' ya aurait plus de conflit physique avec Malfoy, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas, il avait espéré qu'avec le retour de Malfoy il aurait un exutoire pour ses problèmes, il pensait que Malfoy serait revenu le même, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer une insulte ou une remarque acerbe. Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait avec un être amorphe et maladif et il lui en voulait, oui il lui en voulait d'avoir changé, de ne plus être ce qu'il était il y a deux ans. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous change ? C'est le retour d'Hermione et Ron qui l'arracha à ses questions.

« Madame Pomfrey l'a ausculté elle n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi il souffre, il se repose dans une chambre privé. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » C'était Hermione qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« Je l'ai juste bousculé un peu, je ne pensais pas que ce serai si grave… »

« Comment ça Harry ? »

« Je… Ce n'est pas la première fois, il avait eu une autre crise chez Remus, il m'avait dit qu'on pouvait rien pour lui. »

« Je vois… Il n'a pas voulu répondre aux questions de Mme Pomfrey il doit savoir ce qui lui arrive, peut être devrais-je faire des recherches là-dessus. » Hermione semblait soucieuse, mais quelque chose gênait Harry dans sa démarche.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la santé de Malfoy ? » Ron s'adressa à Hermione avec une pointe de…jalousie mais la question n'était pas incompréhensible pour autant.

« Je sais que Malfoy a fait de nos vies un enfer à Poulard, mais je ne suis pas sans cœur au point de le laisser mourir sans lever le petit doigt, si j'agissais comme ça dans cette situation je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'un mangemort… Et puis il n'a pas rejoint Voldemort c'est bien la preuve qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de bien en lui. »

« D'abord Rémus et maintenant toi est-ce que tout le monde va se mettre à lécher les bottes de cet égoïste, si tu veux mon avis il devrait disparaitre, de toute façon sa maladie n'est que la sanction de tous le mal qu'il a fait. »

« Ronald Wesley tu n'es qu'un imbécile, je ne supporte plus de trainer avec de tel gamins immatures, nous sommes en guerres et il y a plus d'enjeux que vos stupides rivalités enfantines ! » Hermione s'arrêta et soupira puis se tourna vers Harry

«Et toi Harry si tu ne dis rien est-ce parce que tu penses comme lui, par Merlin est-il possible que seul Malfoy soit le seul à avoir acquis en maturité parmi tous les garçons de cette maison. Je pensais qu'après deux dans cet enfer vous auriez compris ce qui était en jeu, mais bon je pense que je vous ai surestimé… » Elle prit un siège et s'assit. Ron s'approcha d'elle essayant de l'enlacer, elle le repoussa.

« Je pense que je devrai arrêter de toujours vous apporter les réponses sur un plateau, si vous n'êtes pas capable de grandir ce n'est pas nécessaire de rester avec moi. Je préfère rester seule pendant quelques temps, je suis désolée. »

Une fois de plus Harry était livré à lui-même, les paroles d'Hermione lui laissaient un sentiment de déjà vu, en effet Rémus avait dits des mots similaires. Et cela torturait Harry, qu'avait-il raté après tout ne se battait-il pas pour détruire Voldemort pour l'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui lui est cher, pour venger la mort de sa famille, sans Voldemort tout aurait été si simple. Harry détestait être mis à l'écart, il détestait quand Dumbledore lui cachait des choses et là il était frustré parce qu'il lui semblait que la plupart de son entourage avait compris une donnée primordiale, quelque chose que Harry semblait avoir ignoré. Bon sang pourquoi tant de choses si enfouies apparaissaient seulement avec le retour de Malfoy à croire que tout tournait autour de ce garçon.

* * *

Voila content/pas content/ne se prononce pas


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Aussi dramatique soit il les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont à J K Rowling donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désaroi...

Hello je suis de retour avec le nez chap ^^.

**petit rar:**

**Wingedshadow**: Alors raté Draco n'est pas un ange ^^ mais tu n'es pas loin, petit indice Draco n'a pas qu'un seul secret mais deux... Et le deuxième est quand même chocking! Bon je te laisse et bisous.

Et encore merci pour toutes vos rewiews ça me fait plaisir, et j'aimerai vous demander un service. Pouvez vous me faire des critiques, en fait j'ai pas super confiance dans les qualités de mes fics et je cherche à m'améliorer en écoutant vos critiques. Encores merci bisous.

* * *

Hermione Granger jeune femme de 20 ans s'était exilée dans la bibliothèque. Contrairement à tant d'autres elle appréciait cet endroit où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination et faire travailler son cerveau sur des théories fertiles. Elle soupira et repoussa le livre qu'elle venait débuter, depuis quatre jours l'ambiance au QG était glaciale, Hermione ignorait volontairement ses amis et jamais le trio dorée n'avait été aussi en froid ! « Mais il faut qu'ils murissent un peu… » Pensa-elle son attitude pouvait être injuste aux yeux des deux garçons mais Hermione avait grandi, et durant ses deux années elle avait beaucoup parlé avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, cette femme avait toujours été son modèle secrètement Hermione espérait elle aussi devenir professeur de métamorphose, le professeur lui avait appris tant de choses. Avec elle Hermione avait débattu pendant des heures sur le pourquoi de cette guerre, la vérité l'avait d'abord déroutée, mais Hermione était une fille intelligente et elle s'était bien vite accommodée à cette vérité, il lui arrivait même de l'adopter totalement… Hermione repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, une fois sur les lieux elle s'assit au chevet de Malfoy, ce dernier s'était délibérément plongé dans un coma profond, Mme Pomfrey n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce phénomène et tous les jours depuis l'accident Hermione se rendait au chevet de Malfoy, au grand dam de Ron, la plupart du temps elle ne disait rien mais aujourd'hui elle avait ressenti le besoin de parler. Hermione s'approcha donc des oreilles de Malfoy et lui parla, elle remettait en question sa relation avec Ron ; elle était réaliste elle savait bien qu'ils étaient bien ensemble mais que tout cela n'était pas fait pour durer. Ce n'était pas les disputes, non mais Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, elle le savait proche mais elle n'arrivait pas à le situer, une chose était pourtant sûre elle devait se séparer de Ron avant que ça n'aille trop loin, on était en guerre et elle savait très bien que cette période était propice au mariages éclairs. Cependant Hermione ne voulait pas se marier, du moins pas maintenant, elle voulait faire des études, commencer à enseigner et à ce moment accepter de se lier à la personne qu'elle aimera, Hermione adorait Mme Wesley mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour former une famille nombreuse, non un ou deux enfants seraient assez. Non cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle parlerait à Ron aujourd'hui elle lui expliquerait ces sentiments, ils auront mal, ils souffriront mais il fallait arrêter la machine, il fallait qu'elle le fasse vite. Hermione se releva, elle observa Malfoy pendant un moment, il était magnifique sa peau si pale faisait ressortir sa longue chevelure blonde, Hermione souri, il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes et Malfoy pouvait rivaliser avec tous les anges moldus. Elle se releva et sortit de la chambre et d'un pas décidé elle partit à la recherche de Ron. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas le seul visiteur nocturne de Malfoy, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert. Oui Harry Potter avait pris comme rituel d'observer le jeune Malfoy, il pensait qu'il pouvait ainsi apaiser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la crise du blond, et puis le boycott d'Hermione l'obligeait à réfléchir et à tourner le problème dans tous les sens, bon sang qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à part Ron et lui tout le monde semblait s'être accommodé à la présence du serpentard et le fait de voir Hermione le visiter chaque jours le rendait encore plus perplexe. Alors chaque jours il s'asseyait près de Malfoy et réfléchissait, et aussi étonnant soit il avait arrêté de blâmer Malfoy pour tout, il ne lui avait pas pardonné toutes ses crasses mais il était près à cohabiter, il prouverait ainsi qu'il n'était pas un gamin immature et borné. Plongé dans ses bonnes résolutions il ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux gris qui l'observait.

« Que fais tu ici Potter ? Tu compte m'achever ? » Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le possesseur de ces _douces_ paroles.

« Malfoy ? Mais tu es réveillé ? » Draco roula les yeux flanchement il ne comprenait pas la logique du destin…

« Et bien il semblerait que oui bien que je pense que tes neurones par contre doivent dormir depuis de longues années ! »

« Je vois… Enfin je… Je voulais m'exc… »Harry ne put finir sa phrase que Draco se leva et se dirigea en courant hors de l'infirmerie. Un peu vexé par le manque d'intérêt que semblait lui porter son interlocuteur, Harry le suivit quand même. Malfoy courrait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, arrivée à destination le portrait s'ouvrit sans que Malfoy n'ai prononcé de mot de passe et Harry dut se retenir de crier, dans le bureau, Rémus était allongé sur le sol, les vêtements en sang et de nombreuse cicatrices laissait imaginer le calvaire qu'il avait du subir, dans la même salle Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey regardait effarés le jeune Malfoy pleurer sur le corps de Rémus. Harry était tétanisé, il l'avait senti pourtant ce malaise cette impression de perte, Remus venait semble t-il de transplaner. Pui Harry vit Malfoy essayer de soulever Remus, il pleurait toujours, Harry décida de l'aider. Ils portèrent donc Rémus dans sa chambre et une fois installé sur le lit, Draco se mit à califourchon sur Rémus et apposa ses mains sur le front de ce dernier, il ferma les yeux et Harry crut apercevoir un éclat lumineux jaune s'échapper des mains de Malfoy. Malfoy sembla lutter pendant un moment puis ouvrit les yeux et s'allongea près de Rémus, il semblait épuisé. Quelque instant plus tard pendant que Malfoy replongea dans son coma, Rémus émergea peu à peu, il semblait aller mieux, bien que ses blessures ne fussent pas totalement guéries. Harry s'approcha de lui, lorsque Rémus l'aperçut ce dernier lui sourit, puis il lança un regard inquiet sur Draco.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie ! » Harry fixa lui aussi Malfoy, Hermione devait avoir raison, il y avait quelque chose de bien en ce serpentard et il se pourrait qu'il ait été le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué…

Le lendemain il retrouva Remus en pleine discussion avec le professeur Rogue, ce dernier paraissait agité et l'on pouvait apercevoir des tremblements au niveau de ses mains. La conversation semblait privée, Harry se cacha donc derrière un mur et attendit. Rogue se décida donc de parler :

« Ça ne peut plus durer Lupin ! Il ne doit plus utiliser ses pouvoirs c'est dangereux pour leur santé à tout les deux… »

« Je sais Séverus mais tu sais que on ne peut pas l'en empêcher, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais bon je lui dois la vie alors… »

« Non Lupin, tu as du le sentir n'est-ce pas ? Son état ne lui permet pas de laisser libre cours à ses envies chevaleresques ! »

« À t'entendre je devrais l'en vouloir de m'avoir soigné. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Lupin, et puis je me doute bien que toi tu souhaite l'utiliser n'est-ce pas ? L'existence de Draco c'est la fin de tes ennuies, toi qui n'as jamais pu accepter ton état… » Rogue afficha un sourire cynique

« Je… Non tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai changé… »

« Peu importe, je veux simplement que tu évites de frôler la mort et de revenir dans un état déplorable, il se sentira moins l'envie de te guérir automatiquement. » Rogue s'apprêtait à s'en aller puis s'arrêta et s'adressa à Harry.

« Et vous Monsieur Potter si j'apprends encore une fois que vous avez osez brutaliser mon filleul soyez sur que ce ne sera pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous enverra en enfer mais bien moi. Satané griffondors ! Ça prône des messages de paix et d'amours mais ils n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre aux malades. » Rogue eut un sifflement dédaigneux et parti. Pourtant Harry savait que la tempête n'était pas passée, il le comprit en jetant un regard vers Rémus, ce dernier était abasourdi et un peu sous le choc.

« De ma vie je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire une chose pareille ! Tu l'avais vu faire sa crise, tu savais qu'il était mal en point. » Il se soupira et s'adossa au mur.

« Écoute Harry, je ne vais pas te bouder où autre chose, je te demande juste si tu ne peux pas supporter Draco, alors ignore-le, tu verras ce sera plus simple comme cela. » Rémus avait un ton suppliant et Harry ne cessait de se demander comment on était en arrivé là ? À un point où Rémus devait le supplier de ne pas faire de mal à Malfoy, mais Harry avait déjà pris sa décision, il supporterait Malfoy, il se forcerait pour Rémus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, je vais faire des efforts. » Rémus lui sourri et l'enlaça. Puis Harry fit un tour vers la bibliothèque, sur place il entendit des éclats de voix, Ron devait se disputer avec Hermione « encore ! » pensa t'il, à vrai dire Harry était un peu envieux, il aurait lui aussi aimé connaitre un amour si fort, bien sur il y avait Ginny mais cela devait faire des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, et peu à peu Harry la sentait s'éloignée.

« Non je n'en peux plus Ron… »

« PUTAIN, Hermione pourquoi tu fais ça tu sais que je t'aime et tu m'aimes toi aussi ! »

« Bien sur que je t'aime, mais je sais que ça ne marchera pas, je le sens tout au fond de moi… »

« Mais réfléchi Hermione, je voulais te demander en mariage pour ton anniversaire, j'avais prévu tant de chose pour nous deux ! »

« Tu vois c'est ça le problème, pourquoi pense-tu que je veux me marier maintenant, est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'avenir que tu as prévue pour nous deux où dois-je simplement tout accepter ? Prend tu seulement en considération mes rêves, mes attentes ? »

« Je… » Mais Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait voulu faire tant de chose, il voulait fonder une famille avec Hermione, devenir auror et pourvoir aux besoins de sa famille. Mais peut être que Hermione avait raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ses intérêt à elle, il se plaignait seulement de ses tours à la bibliothèque. De son coté Harry venait encor de perdre un de ses repères, ses parents s'étaient mariés jeunes et ils avaient été heureux alors il ne comprenait pas les raisons d'Hermione. Il se souvient même d'avoir douté, après tout Lupin et même Rogue décrivaient sa mère comme extrêmement intelligente, et Harry avait peur sa mère avait-elle du elle aussi abandonné ses rêves pour ceux de James ?

« Écoute moi Ron, moi je sais ce que tu veux, tu veux devenir le meilleur auror de ta promotion et pouvoir t'occuper dignement de ta famille, mais moi je ne veux pas finir en gentille mère de famille qui attend que son mari rentre de son boulot en s'occupant de ses cinq ou six enfants. Bien sur que je veux me marier et fonder une famille, mais j'aimerais le faire avec un homme qui saura me comprendre et peut être qui partagera mes attentes…Et je suis désolé mais je pense que ce n'est pas toi. » Et Harry entendit des pas précipités avant qu'il n'ai put dire un mot Hermione sortit de bibliothèque en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras lui permettant de laisser libre cours à sa peine.

De l'autre côté de Londres dans un manoir sombre, un homme allait voir son maître…

« Nous l'avons trouvé mon seigneur, c'est le jeune Malfoy. »

« Bien, très bien Lestrange, rapportez le moi aussi vite que possible. »

Pendant que Lestrange s'éloignait il reçu de plein fouet un crucio.

« Ah oui mon petit Lestrange, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avertir les Malfoy de cette nouvelle… »

Nagini se rapprocha de Voldemort et siffla quelque chose, Voldemort lui répondit « Oui Nagini, grâce à ce jeune homme mes pouvoirs seront absolu ! »

* * *

Voila z'ai fini ^^

Désolée pour les fans du couple hermione/ron, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ces deux là.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Aussi dramatique soit il les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont à J K Rowling donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désaroi...

Hello je suis de retour avec le nouveau chap ^^. Et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon retard, en fait j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux... Ils sont pas encore réglés mais j'éssaye de m'en sortir... Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Il se déplaçait dans un couloir sombre, il marchait à la recherche du moindre éclat de lumière, mais rien ! Il ne percevait rien, juste les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et qui semblaient l'aspirer, il se sentait sombrer. Puis il la vit, la porte d'où s'échappait des pleurs et des cris. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir, mais il ne pouvait rester insensible à la douleur qu'il ressentait… Alors il se rapprocha, lorsqu'il attrapa la poignée les cris devinrent plus violents. De plus en plus inquiet il ouvrit la porte… Il y avait quelqu'un, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son identité, mais cette personne était enchainée et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le nouvel arrivant. Elle continuait à pleurer, et son corps était secoué de spasmes, elle criait comme rongée de l'intérieur. Une autre personne fit son entrée dans cette salle de torture ; « Voldemort ! » pensa Harry, ce dernier s'approcha du prisonnier et l'observa pendant quelque instants, puis il sourit ses yeux rouges brillait d'une lueur malsaine, il visa de sa baguette les chaînes et lança une incantation dans une langue inconnue. La victime se mit à crier plus fort et les chaînes semblaient se raffermir de plus en plus comme nourrit par la douleur. Bien qu'heureux d'infliger de tel torture, Harry sentait que le Lord n'était pas satisfait pour autant. La fureur prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses yeux. De sa voix sifflante il s'adressa au prisonnier…

« Tu peux encore essayer de résister, jeune homme, mais tu ne pourras pas vous protéger indéfiniment… » Et il sortit, puis à proximité de Harry il s'arrêta et jeta un _crucio_ au prisonnier, même dans la pénombre Harry pouvait sentir le sourire de son ennemi.

« Aidez-nous » Le prisonnier n'arrêtait pas de murmurer s'adressant à un interlocuteur invisible, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué Harry. Mais Harry, lui, l'avait entendu et il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du prisonnier qui ne lui était pas inconnu, cependant Harry restait dans l'incapacité de la reconnaitre, il ne trouvait pas qui détenait ce timbre particulier dans la voix, ce mélange de fierté et une once de douceur… Il se rapprocha donc de l'individu et se retrouva sans voix devant l'identité du prisonnier. En effet devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, dans un état déplorable certes, ses cheveux étaient sales et ternes, son visage tuméfiés avec des cernes énormes dénotant avec précision le manque de sommeil du jeune homme, sa complexion d'un naturel si pâle avait atteint ici un niveau maladif. L'un des effets les plus choquants était sans doute le ventre énorme qu'arborait Malfoy sous ses vêtements en loque.

« Je…Malfoy, bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Harry était de plus en plus inquiets, Malfoy semblait être au plus mal, complètement déconnecté de la vie réelle il ne cessait d'appeler à l'aide, dans une litanie incessante.

« Sauvez-nous je vous en supplie… » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lasse, raillée par tant d'effort ; et Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps Malfoy était-il enchaîné là à crier à l'aide ?

Harry tenta de le libérer en essayant de retirer les chaînes, mais au contact de sa main sur la chaîne Malfoy commença à s'agiter il se mit à saigner du nez, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, il convulsait de plus en plus, d'horribles cicatrices ensanglantées apparurent sur le ventre du jeune homme et du liquide bleu s'en échappait. Puis le corps de Malfoy s'éleva comme aspiré et retomba lourdement au pied de Harry, il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus… Harry était au bord de l'hystérie, l'horreur de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui l'avait fortement ébranlé, et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Il se rapprocha du corps et l'examina de plus près, Malfoy était vraiment dans un sale état.

Enfin il entendit des bruits de pas, il leva la tête et devant lui se tenait Rémus. Sur son visage s'était formée une grimace proche de l'horreur et dans ses yeux Harry put lire une immense douleur, Harry se sentit mal, mal de ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher cette douleur chez cet homme qu'il estimait profondément, que faire maintenant ?

« Tu dois être heureux maintenant ? » Quoi ! Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi Rémus voulait-il parler maintenant, dans une situation pareille, de quoi Harry pouvait-il être heureux…

« Mais Rémus qu'est qui t'arrives ? » Les yeux de Rémus devenaient de plus en plus froids, on pouvait y entrevoir une pointe de folie…

« Voyons Harry ! Cesse cette comédie, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es touché par la mort de Draco. Il était ton ennemi, tu le détestais ! Ne te sens tu pas mieux maintenant que tu l'as tué… » Ce n'était pas une question c'était une affirmation, et Harry bien que sous le choc commençait à entrevoir les possibilités que Rémus sous-entendait. Oui après tout maintenant que Malfoy était anéanti, il n'aurait plus cette nuisance qu'il trimballait depuis ses sept années dans le monde sorcier… Mais non Harry refusait que cela se passe de cette manière, il détestait Malfoy, mais ce dernier était important pour Rémus, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, du moins sans preuve que ce dernier représentait une menace possible. Il voulut répondre cela à Rémus mais ce n'était plus lui qui se tenait devant lui, c'était un être difforme, entouré d'ombre et dans ses yeux ne brillait que la folie destructrice. Cette chose n'était pas Rémus et peut être avait elle juste prit son apparence. Harry entendit un gémissement, c'était Malfoy, il avait survécu. Il allait vérifier son état quand il fut projeter en arrière par un force invisible, il put voir l'ombre se rapprocher de Malfoy, le prendre dans ses bras, et l'ombre s'adressa à Harry…

« Il est à moi ! Ne pense pas pouvoir me le voler, tu le détruiras… Il n'a besoin que de moi… » Cette voix était douce et contrastait totalement avec l'apparence de l'individu, mais la menace sous-entendu rendait cette chose encore plus effrayante. Et l'ombre recula en emportant Malfoy, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser faire, et puis pourquoi allait-il détruire Malfoy ? Alors il voulut courir, courir après cette chose, courir pour accéder à des réponses. L'ombre s'arrêta et sans jeter un regard à Harry il lui dit « Tu ne me suivras pas éternellement, il est à moi, tu l'as déjà rejeté, il est à moi ! » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et l'ombre semblait sombrer dans la folie, un aura sombre se dégageait d'elle, cette aura se dirigea vers Harry qui sombra dans l'inconscience, mais put entendre l'ombre parler à Malfoy « N'ai crainte, je le ferai disparaitre plus jamais il ne te fera de mal… » Mais Harry n'eut pas connaissance de la suite, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans son lit à Square Grimmaud, il soupira il venait de faire un cauchemar. Cependant tout lui avait semblé si réel…

Ne pouvant plus trouver le sommeil, il décida de se promener, il se dirigea vers une pièce éloignée qu'il avait découvert, cette dernière avait une fenêtre sui donnait une vue sur tout le domaine. Harry s'assit sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, il aperçu la lune, bien ronde. Harry vit Rémus, enfin le loup garou se diriger vers un rocher, il aperçu un touffe argenté dépasser du dos de Rémus. Harry se rapprocha un peu mieux afin d'observer la scène, ne distinguant rien, il entreprit d'aller observer cela sous sa forme d'animagus. Il se transforma donc en corbeau et vola vers le rocher. Arrivé à destination il vit Rémus s'étendre sur le rocher, et il put distinguer qui l'accompagnait. Malfoy dormait paisiblement sur le dos de Rémus, cela aurait put être anodin, cependant Rémus était dans sa forme de Loup garou, comment se faisait-il que Malfoy ne soit même pas amoché. Rémus hurla à la lune et Malfoy se réveilla, il fit une caresse à Rémus et descendit s'assoir sur le rocher, Rémus l'entoura afin que le jeune homme ne prenne pas froid. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux à observer la lune, sans un mot. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, il n'était simplement pas nécessaire de parler, c'était tout. Draco finit par s'endormir, au lever du soleil, Rémus reprit sa forme initiale mais il semblait épuisé, Malfoy approcha sa main de son front comme il le faisait si souvent, mais Rémus le repoussa en lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, Draco parut surprit mais ne dit rien. Harry avait assisté à la scène et s'était souvenu des paroles de Rogue, ainsi Draco risquait sa vie chaque fois qu'il soignait Rémus… À vrai dire Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy serait capable d'un tel altruisme, mais bon il ne pouvait pas prétendre le connaître vraiment, il ne partageait rien d'autre qu'une haine viscérale.

De l'autre coté du manoir, Hermione s'était réveillé avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude, pour la première fois depuis deux ans elle avait dormi seule dans cette chambre, d'habitude c'était avec Ron qu'elle dormait… Hermione secoua sa tête non ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela, elle avait fait un choix, drastique certes mais nécessaire. Et puis c'était mieux ainsi… Enfin Hermione inspira un grand coup et prit ses affaires pour se préparer, elle avait des recherches à effectuer. Quand elle eut fini elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec une idée fixe.

« Draco je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je trouverai ! » Elle espérait que se jeter corps et âme dans ses recherches lui permettraient d'oublier de penser à Ron pendant quelque temps.

* * *

Hermione va t-elle découvrir le secret de Draco?

Qui est cette ombre aux sentiments ambigues ?

Nick va t-il enfin embrasser jenny?

Coyotte attrapera t-il beep beep?

Mes chaussetes sont elles sèches?

Vous la saurez dans la suite des feux de l'amour à poulard ( euh vega?) oui conscience ( euh je pense que tu te trompe de fic là ! ) Ah bon? ^^( Faut vraiment que t'arrête la drogue ^^)


End file.
